Navigation systems and methods are available for a variety of travel types. For example, users can obtain directions between locations that may be based on geolocation (e.g., global positioning system (GPS)) data and/or predetermined maps. A user may be able to enter a destination and obtain directions from their location to the destination, typically overlaid on a map, with their own location determined by geolocation. For example, a user can get walking, bicycling, driving, and transit directions from a starting point to an end point, and these directions may differ depending on the type of transportation used.